Ave Maria
by Gabriel McGregor
Summary: Maria Torpe viens d'être mortellement blessée en s'interposant entre Altaïr et l'un des hommes d'Abbas. Ses dernières pensées avant d'être accueillie dans les bras de la mort.


_Ca fait un moment que je n'ai tué personne… heu, je veux dire : que je n'ai pas fait de fic triste, donc voici un petit OS sur la mort de Maria._

_J'espère que ça vous plaira._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Ave Maria...**

La douleur est vive, je sens la lame s'enfoncé dans mon corps, dans mon âme. Mes forces m'abandonnent subitement, mes jambes se dérobent. Je m'effondre, mais il me rattrape, ses bras m'enlacent et il s'effondre lentement avec moi, je l'entends hurler de désespoir, et ce cri me blesse plus encore que la plaie. La vie fuit mon corps, je la sens s'écouler au rythme de mon sang. Mon rythme cardiaque se ralentit, tout commence à vaciller autour de moi. Les choses me parviennent effroyablement déformée. La lumière faiblit, les ombres se font plus oppressantes. Je sombre, inexorablement, je le sais, tout s'achève ici. La seule chose que je perçois encore dans cette prison d'obscurité, c'est sa présence. Il est penché au-dessus de moi, je le sens me soutenir de ses bras. J'imagine sa détresse, ses larmes coulent sur mon visage et la douleur m'étreint encore, me fait mal, si mal.

Pourquoi, mon Dieu, pourquoi tout doit se finir ainsi ? C'est injuste ! Nous avons transgressé tant de lois, tant de croyances ensemble. Pour cet homme, j'ai renoncé à mes vœux, j'ai abandonné le chemin que je m'étais établi, j'ai été jusqu'à trahir ma foi la plus profonde. Et lui, il a tant souffert aussi. Il a été jusqu'à être banni par amour. Il a dû renoncer au salut de son âme, renoncer à son dieu, pour moi. Nous nous sommes aimés, nous avons vécu et combattu côtes à côtes, venant à bout de toutes les épreuves. Nous avons brisé les interdits, et sommes partis en quêtes de rédemption.

Je sens la faucheuse s'approcher, mais elle n'est pas menaçante. Le souffle de l'homme que j'aime est tout proche, il a poser son front contre le mien. Dans un dernier effort, un effort effroyablement douloureux, je lui dis que je l'aime et qu'il doit vivre. S'il se laissait tuer par mes meurtriers, s'il venait à mourir de chagrin ou à me rejoindre volontairement, je ne saurais le lui pardonner. Je veux qu'il vive. Je sais qu'il ne pourra jamais guérir de la douleur que ma mort lui inflige, mais il saura continuer, il me doit au moins ça.

Il ne lâche et se relève, le voilà loin. Je ne sens plus sa présence rassurante. Mais c'est peut être mieux ainsi. Même s'il était resté, j'aurais du affronter cette épreuve seule. Tout le monde est seul à ce moment de sa vie, celui de tirer sa révérence, d'aller rejoindre le créateur et de répondre de ses actes.

La mort est là, je ne peux la voir, mais je sais qu'elle est ici, près de moi. Elle n'est pas faite de chair ou d'os, elle n'est pas matérielle, elle est un pur concept, une entité invisible, omnisciente, venu me chercher pour me guider. Mon corps n'existe plus. Je n'existe plus. C'est le noir complet autour de moi, je flotte. Il n'y a plus rien, plus de sentiment, plus d'émotions, ni douleur, ni joie, juste le noir. Le noir et cette présence d'une complexe neutralité. Elle n'est pas là pour juger, juste pour m'accompagner, je le ressens. Soudain, je me sens comme aspirée, happée dans un souffle. Il y a quelque chose qui m'attend, au-delà de l'obscurité. Soudain, je me tout s'illumine. Les ténèbres s'effacent et laissent place à la lumière. Elle est intense, sans doute aveuglante pour un être charnel, mais pas ici. Cet endroit ne répond pas aux mêmes lois que celui que j'ai quitté.

La lumière m'enveloppe, et enfin, je me sens accomplie. C'est donc cela la fin ? Un accomplissement ultime. Ici, tout n'est que joie, je n'ai plus de doute, plus de peur, plus de peine, plus de douleur. Je me sens restaurée, mes pêchers sont effacés, tout est pardonné. L'ardoise est lavée. Ici, je suis en paix, je suis entourée d'amour, d'un amour pur et parfait, qui dépasse de loin la mort. Autrefois, j'aurais sens doute appeler ce lieu « Paradis », je me serrais attendu à passer devant le visage du Dieu des chrétiens, ou de celui de mon époux, mais je comprends enfin. Il n'y a pas de dieu tout puissant, décidant du destin de chacun. Pas de jugement, pas de condamnation. Il n'y a que l'amour, l'accomplissement de soi.

Je sens la présence des gens que j'ai aimé là-bas, et je suis heureuse, ivre de bonheur de savoir que ceux qui y sont encore me rejoindront un jour. Et je n'ai aucune crainte, car je comprends le grand dessein. Je comprends enfin que, quelle que soit les douleurs endurées dans cette endroit sombre, dur et cruel, tout disparaitra un jour, et cette force qui m'enveloppe effacerait tout, surpassera les souffrances. Que lui aussi sera restauré, et que nous ne seront alors plus qu'un, entouré d'amour et de lumière. Bien sûr, j'espère qu'il vivra une longue vie, la plus longue possible, et qu'il rencontrera à nouveau le bonheur. Je serai patiente, de toute manière, le temps n'a plus cour ici, il n'a aucune forme d'importance.

Je t'aime, Altaïr, mon amour ! Je ne cesserais jamais d'aimer car je suis dans ton cœur. Tu es la part de moi qui reste là-bas, qui reste à te côtés, jusqu'à la fin.

* * *

_Alors ? Est-ce que ça vous touches, ou est-ce que j'ai perdu la main ? (j'ai plus l'habitude) _

_Merci de m'avoir lu !_


End file.
